


Out in the Open

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid takes Hiccup to a sex club for her birthday.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Out in the Open

Hiccup had never been to a club like this before, but Astrid had somehow convinced him. Almost as soon as he stepped in the door he wanted to go back on it, but no, this was what Astrid wanted for her birthday. Who knew? Maybe he’d end up having a good time.

It was a sex club, situated in one of the seedier parts of the city, but it was nice on the inside, adorned with plush couches and curtains. The lights were dim, but that did nothing to hide what was going on inside. There were couples participating in sex right out in the open while topless dancers twisted themselves around metal poles. There were tables here and there, and the servers were topless men and women, carrying trays of drinks. The music did nothing to hide the sounds of gasps, grunts, and moans.

“Uh, interesting choice of a place,” Hiccup said, licking his suddenly dry lips. He hoped he’d dressed for the occasion, wearing leather pants, heavy boots, and a tight t-shirt. Astrid was in a rather tight, blue dress, and he very much liked how it showed all her curves. 

“Isn’t it exciting?” Astrid asked, taking his hand and pulling him away from the door. She settled at one of the round tables, and Hiccup sat across from her. “Just… sex out in the open with no shame whatsoever.”

Hiccup couldn’t help smiling at her. Of course Astrid would like such a thing. She was completely shameless in bed. Hiccup was still trying to work on that. 

Then it hit him that Astrid had probably taken him here to have sex with him. They were going to have sex out in the open where other people could see.

Hiccup had expected that to kill any idea of arousal, but instead it brought it, making his cock harden slightly in his pants. His face reddened a little.

Astrid looked at him, smile falling. She reached across the table to take his hand. “I’m sorry. Is this too much for you?”

“I… like it actually,” Hiccup found himself saying. “You’re right. It’s pretty cool.” He was surprised by his own words. What about public sex could he find so entertaining? But he did for some reason, apparently. There was a slight tingling starting in his blood. 

Hiccup couldn’t help admiring their server, a well-muscled man with copper skin and deep brown eyes. Astrid was eyeing him too. 

After their drinks, they moved to one of the couches, and Hiccup found himself watching the copulating couples more than the dancers. The music thrummed in his blood, his cock throbbing with sudden need. That need didn’t abate as Astrid straddled him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

“We should do it.” Astrid’s voice was husky with lust. Hiccup loved hearing it when it got like that. “Join in, you know what I mean?”

Hiccup swallowed roughly, took ahold of Astrid’s hips, nodded his head every so faintly. They could do it. They _could_. Right here in the open.

“Only if you’re sure.” Astrid was playing fingers through his hair.

“I’m sure.”

So, Hiccup’s pants became unzipped, and his cock was out. He was hard from the thought of someone looking over and seeing it. But then it was in Astrid’s hand. She pushed up her dress some with the other hand, and when all Hiccup saw was smooth skin, he realized that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You wet enough?” Hiccup asked as she guided his cock towards her entrance. He didn’t want her to get hurt. They usually involved lengthy foreplay in their sex.

“Definitely.” So apparently Astrid was all hot at the thought of someone seeing them too. 

Hiccup gasped as he was pushed into Astrid, held on hard to her hips. He tilted his head back against the couch, eyes closing as a moan left his throat. Astrid leaned in, kissed his adam’s apple, then down the column of his throat, rotating her hips to get him deeper inside. Then he was in full to the balls, and the both of them were panting and moaning.

“You feel so good,” Astrid told him. She’d told him that many a time, but Hiccup still liked to hear it. She began moving, rocking her hips, and Hiccup loved it. He moaned loudly, not caring who heard, even _getting off_ to the fact that someone would hear. 

“Oh, _Hiccup_ ,” Astrid moaned. She leaned forward, pressed her mouth to his jaw, and Hiccup sighed.

Their lovemaking wasn’t fast or hard at first, but then after a while, the both of them wanted it that way. Astrid began bouncing, using the couch as leverage, relinquishing her grip on him to instead hold onto the furniture. Hiccup opened his eyes to watch. She looked so good like this, her breasts bouncing even with the dress. Hiccup came in and kissed her hungrily on the mouth, swallowing her moan. They kissed hard, nipped at each other, intertwined tongues, came apart dripping spit and breathing hard.

Just out of curiosity, Hiccup looked around, found a few club-goers watching them. His cock raged with heat at that, and he swore he almost came. He could cum in Astrid when he finished. They were married, after all. Though, this wasn’t something most married couples did. 

Astrid’s movements were perfect, and Hiccup felt her body begin to squeeze around him. He groaned, held Astrid close to him, one hand on her ass, the other on her back. He finished in her with a shout he couldn’t suppress, pleasure zinging its way through his nerves like electricity. 

Then it was over, and the both of them were breathing hard, moaning softly in the aftermaths of their orgasms. Hiccup was still inside Astrid, mostly hidden by the dress.

“Have fun?” Astrid asked.

“Oh, I did.” Hiccup kissed her ear. “We’ll have to do this again some time.”


End file.
